Simple Complications
by Furtive.Dalliance
Summary: Jasper & Bella are best friends... Until new kids move into town and mess everything up right as it was starting.. LEMONS soon. AWKWARD funny situations...Teen hilarity & Colorful Charachters... JXB
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Review and let me know what you guys think.

BPOV

"Wake up you slug. I'm hungry woman!" I heard Jasper say as he bounded into my room.

"Ughhh…go away Jazz." I moaned.

All of the sudden the bed dipped and my blanket was torn from me.

"Up! We've got to go get our things for school darlin'. You're a chick, you should love shopping. Act normal!" he chuckled.

I stretched while glaring at him."You're an ass. Really. I will get up but I'm not cooking, we can just get something in Port Angeles."

"But that's so long to wait.." he whined while flopping down on the bed beside me.

"Get out of my way so I can get up you idiot." Yeah, we had a great friendship.

We'd been friends for about 5 years now. Jasper had moved here from Texas a year after I moved here from Arizona and we kind of just bonded over being relatively new to such a small town. As you can probably guess being new in a town with less then 3200 people in it.

We also had some things in common, or at least every now and then it seemed so. Our friendship was pretty casual. We hung out a lot. I didn't really get a long with the girls at our school. They were all bitches. And for the most part Jasper agreed.

"Oh you know you'd love to keep me in your bed." He purred as he winked.

"Sure. I'm game." I said.

"Really sugar?" he said looking at me with faux puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, you can stay here as long as you'd like if you let me go back to sleep. " I said while turning away from him and curling into a ball around my pillow.

"Oh no you don't. I want to get this shit over with, cause if I don't my mom is going to do it for me and I don't want to wear any god damn sweater vest so get your skinny ass up now Miss Swan." He said sternly while grabbing me around my middle and practically tossing me over himself onto the floor.

Naturally I lost my footing when he tried to set me down and I fell on my ass.

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed while getting up and rubbing my ass.

"Oh shit I'm sorry Bells" He said while reached out to rub my right ass cheek.

"Get away you ass."

"So cranky.." he murmured while laying back down on my bed.

"Whatevsies Whitlock, I took a shower last night so I'm going to go ahead and get dressed. Turn over." I motioned with my hands for him to roll over to face the other way.

He knew me well enough to not fuck with me on that command. I would've kicked him out but we'd been through this too many times. He knew that I would fall back asleep if he left the room.

I went to my dresser and pulled out a bra and some panties and then padded over to my closet and grabbed a pair of cut off shorts and a tee shirt.

I quickly got dressed and grabbed my flip flops and went to go brush my teeth.

Once I was done I went back into my room to find Jasper on the verge of sleep still facing the wall.

I traced my finger over the shell of his ear a couple times."No." he said.

I did it again and he made a motion to smack my hand away.

"Get up Jaaaasssssppppperrr." I whispered in his ear.

He slowly turned over to look at me. "That was kinda hot." He said sleepily.

"You know me. I'm out to seduce men who are already in my bed, over and over again." I said while walking out of my room.

"That's not funny." He said while following me down the stairs.

"Why? Is it because you were laying where so many have laid before you?" I joked.

He knew full well that I'd never had sex, let alone in my bed.

"Eww. Don't joke about shit like that. You're pure." He said while opening the door to his truck for me to climb in.

Sensing that this was making him uncomfortable I decided to run with it.

Once he climbed in the drivers seat I looked over at him and said "Well, what's your definition of pure?"

"What?" he said while looking at me like I'd just insulted his mother.

The giggles came over me and forced tears out of my eyes while I leaned over.

"Yeah, still not funny." He said while starting the car.

Once we got to Port Angeles we went to McDonalds and grabbed some breakfast.

After we ate I asked him what his plan was for this excursion was.

"Check it dollface. I need some new jeans, and maybe a couple t shirts. I am thinking of getting a new backpack and maybe a new set of headphones. So I won't really have to go many places. What about you?" he said.

I envied his wealth. His parents were really well off and made good enough money that he could get away with buying about 5 times that much before they blinked.

"Eh, I am thinking new jeans for sure. A couple new tops, you know something cute. Maybe a pair of boots. I really want a pair of boots.." I mused.

"Oh." He said.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, I think boots are a good idea. Do you know what type you want?" he asked with a little more enthusiasm then his "Oh" comment.

"Hm, not sure. I don't want hooker boots or anything like that. I was thinking those boots with the rounded toes, ya know the ones that kinda make you look like you have baked potato feet?"

"Oh yeah, the Robinhood boots?" he asked while lifting one eyebrow.

"Yeah, those. But I'm not sure. I did see one pair that are kina motorcycle ones that I though were cute…wait. Why in the fuck are we talking about shoes Jasper?" I asked.

"Hey, I just was curious." He said as he got up. "Come on let's go."

About an hour and a half later we both had gotten most of what we were aiming for. We stopped by a record shop and I browsed while Jasper picked out a new pair of ear buds that he insisted I try once we got out of the store.

We split ways for a little while and I took advantage of that time to go to Victorias Secret to grab a new bra. I even treated myself to a few new pairs of cute boyshorts and thongs.

When I left there I found a decent sized shoe store to look around in. After about 20 minutes of debating I narrowed it down to two pairs that I would need to choose from.

The first were a pair of grey suedish kinda slouchy "Robinhood" boots. The second were a pair of worn black cowboy style boots that had just a little bit of slouch to them.

I tried the grey ones on and looked in the mirror. They were for sure cute..

_Now on to the next_ …. I told myself.

Once I had the cowboy boots on I looked up and saw Jasper heading into the store.

_Gotta make a choice, don't wanna force him to wait while I try on shoes.._

After turning in the mirror once I decided that I was 100% sure that the worn black cowboy boots would be the ones.

Right as I came to this decision Jasper came around the corner and smiled when he noticed me.

"Hey, you done yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just made up my mind! I'm gonna go with these." I said pointing down to my feet and wiggling my legs.

"Those are very nice." He said quietly as he say down on the little carpeted bench in front of me.

"I thought so. The other ones are cute too but I think these will go with more stuff. I think their kinda hott too." I giggled.

"Yeah I agree. They make your legs look very, uh, nice." He said while staring at my legs.

_Alright, well he likes the boots I guess.._

Once we were back in the car we discussed driving to school. Jasper lived a little further away from school, past me so we decided that he may come by and pick me up pretty often before school. The stipulation was that I would have to make breakfast pretty frequently.

"We're talking egg, bacon, toast and juice, Jasper. I'm not making anything like Belgium waffles." I said as I wiggled my finger at him.

"Mmm.. Maybe every now and then?" he said as he begged me with his big green puppy dog eyes.

"We'll see." I said crossing my arms under my chest.

"Mmf." I heard.

"Huh? You say something loser?" I asked him.

"Nope." He said popping the P.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer..

…..….

Jasper POV

When my alarm went off I jumped out of bed and took a shower.

Today Bella and I were supposed to go shopping for stuff for school. I knew that wasn't her thing. However I needed new jeans like I needed the lord so if anything I was just making her come with.

Once I got to her house I unlocked the door with the key that was hidden on her front stoop. I bounded up the stairs and opened her door to find her asleep still.

"Wake up you slug. I'm hungry woman!" I said.

"Ughhh…go away Jazz." She said as she snuggled deeper into her blankets.

_Oh hell no… _

I decided to be proactive so I went and sat on the bed beside her and took her blanket from her.

"Up! We've got to go get our things for school darlin'. You're a chick, you should love shopping. Act normal!" I laughed knowing full well that that was not my Bella.

She didn't really dig shoppin' that much. Which was fine with me.

Finally she showed a sign of life and stretched her little body and glared at me. "You're an ass. Really. I will get up but I'm not cooking, we can just get something in Port Angeles."

"But that's so long to wait.." I whined. Damn it all, I was hungry. I flopped down beside her thinking about the delicious breakfast that she sometimes makes….

"Get out of my way so I can get up you idiot." She said.

"Oh you know you'd love to keep me in your bed." I said seductively.

"Sure. I'm game."

"Really sugar?"

"Yeah, you can stay here as long as you'd like if you let me go back to sleep. " she said while turning away from me and snuggling back around her pillow.

"Oh no you don't. I want to get this shit over with, cause if I don't my mom is going to do it for me and I don't want to wear any god damn sweater vest so get your skinny ass up now Miss Swan." I said while grabbing her around her tiny waist and practically hurling her over me onto the floor.

I thought she would get her footing when I let her down, but I really should've know better. As son as I set her down she fell right on her ass.

"Son of a bitch!" she screamed while rubbing her ass.

_Whoops._

"Oh shit I'm sorry Bells" I said as I reached how to help her figuring it might make lighten the mood.

"Get away you ass." She growled.

_Scratch that plain…_

"So cranky.." I said quietly laying back down on her bed.

"Whatevsies Whitlock, I took a shower last night so I'm going to go ahead and get dressed. Turn over." She said as she motioned for me to roll over and face the other way.

I heard her fumbling around for a few minutes before I finally started to fall into a near sleep state.

"Get up Jaaaasssssppppperrr." I heard a girl purr in my ear.

_Mmmm.. Sure.._

_What a sexy voice.._

Finally my mind caught up with what was going on..

Bella.

I slowly rolled over and looked at her. "That was kinda hot." I said.

"You know me. I'm out to seduce men who are already in my bed, over and over again." She said while strutting out of the room.

"That's not funny." I said while following her. I really hated the idea of anyone In her bed. She was just to sweet in my opinion. Sometimes I think I still thought of her as the young girl I'd met when I first moved here. Though I knew for a fact that wasn't true. Either way, I was protective of her and she shouldn't be having anyone in her bed.

_You were just in her bed dumb ass…_

_Well that was different…_

_Why?_

_Cause we're just friends._

_Yeah, well maybe she has other friends… You know you did miss a few weeks of hanging out with her this summer when you went back home._

_Oh shut up, it's Bella.._

"Why? Is it because you were laying where so many have laid before you?" she said cockily.

What the fuck? Thinking of that was just too wrong. "Eww. Don't joke about shit like that. You're pure." I said.

Once I joined her in my truck she turned to me biting her lip and said "Well, what's your definition of pure?".

"What?" I said seeing red.

My fears subsided, at least for the most part when she bent over from giggling so hard with little tears streaming down her face. She obviously thought this was hilarious. Damn her.

"Yeah, still not funny." I said while starting the car.

While we were eating McDonalds breakfast Bella asked me what the plain for today was.

"Check it dollface. I need some new jeans, and maybe a couple t shirts. I am thinking of getting a new backpack and maybe a new set of headphones. So I won't really have to go many places. What about you?" I asked.

"Eh, I am thinking new jeans for sure. A couple new tops, you know something cute. Maybe a pair of boots. I really want a pair of boots.." she said looking thoughtful.

_I wonder what type of boots… _

_I love girls in a nice pair of boots…_

_Maybe even cowboy boots…._

Yeah I still held a love of all things with a Texan flare.

Not sure what to say because of the thoughts that were swirling around in my head I just said "Oh.".

"What?" she asked looking curious.

Well, hell I was just as curious. "Nothing, I think boots are a good idea. Do you know what type you want?" I asked kinda hopefully.

"Hm, not sure. I don't want hooker boots or anything like that. I was thinking those boots with the rounded toes, ya know the ones that kinda make you look like you have baked potato feet?" she said.

I thought I knew what she was talking about. "Oh yeah, the Robinhood boots?".

"Yeah, those. But I'm not sure. I did see one pair that are kina motorcycle ones that I though were cute…wait. Why in the fuck are we talking about shoes Jasper?" she asked with a weird expression on her face.

I realized that it was a little odd that I was so interested in her shoe choices so I suggested that we go ahead and go.

After we had wandered around and both gotten most of what we came there for we separated.

While I wandered around I thought about going ahead and looking for a present for Bella's birthday. I knew she didn't like gifts, but I always got her one. Tough shit Is what I always told her.

I went to the bookstore but I found nothing that she didn't already own. I went to a couple other stores but I just couldn't find anything that jumped out at me.

When wandering around finally lost all appeal I found the shoe store that I figured she might be at since I knew they were the biggest and probably had the best selection.

Walking in I starting looking around, after a few seconds I spotted her head over a low rack and made my way over to her.

"Hey, you done yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just made up my mind! I'm gonna go with these." She said while pointing down to her feet.

_Oh.. Those are nice._

"Those are very nice." I said quietly while sitting down and thinking of how hot she looked in them.

"I thought so. The other ones are cute too but I think these will go with more stuff. I think their kinda hot too." She giggled.

_Right you are darlin'.. They are hot.._ I thought to myself.

"Yeah I agree. They make your legs look very, uh, nice." I said.

We talked about driving to school when it started and we decided that I would pick her up on my way there, at least for the most part. If… she made me breakfast.

"We're talking egg, bacon, toast and juice, Jasper. I'm not making anything like Belgium waffles." She said wiggling her finger at me.

"Mmm.. Maybe every now and then?" I said giving her my best puppy dog face.

"We'll see." She said sternly while crossing her arms under her chest.

When she did that she pushed her breasts up and made them pop right into my line of view….

_Wow.. Those are nice._

I guess I made some type of noise because Bella said "Huh? You say something loser?".

"Nope.." I said popping the p.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Bella POV

When we got back to Jaspers house it was almost dinner time so we decided to make dinner and hang out for a few hours before I had to be home.

I called my dad and told him that I would be eating at Jaspers and he said he didn't have a problem with it as long as I was home by midnight.

Once we got in the kitchen is when the real fun started though.

"Alright, I will sit over here on this stool see. And you woman, will make me some grub." Jasper said as he plopped down onto the stool opposite the stove.

"Oh no, you're helping me. Besides I am guest in your house. Where are your manners boy!" I scolded with a fake southern accent as I put my hand on my hip.

I always made fun of his southern accent but he never seemed to mind. I always thought that maybe he just liked seeing me do it, because I'm sure I looked and sounded like a fucking idiot.

"Alright darlin'" he drawled out.

_I love when he does that…_

_Does what?_

_Sound all southerny sexy and what not…_

_But you make fun of him for it…_

_So?_

I was brought out of my argument with myself when Jasper poked me in my side.

"Come on, I'm hungry. What're we cooking?" he asked leaning back against the counter beside me.

"Well let me take a look around and give you some options."

After scouring their pantry and fridge I came up with only one good option.

"Mashed potatoes,mac'n cheese and chicken. Is that alright?"

"Hell that's perfect. So what do you want me to do dollface?" he asked while handing me his mothers apron.

"Gee, thanks… " I said while I tied it around my neck and did a curtsy for the full effect.

"That looks cute on you. You should hang out here all the time and wear it." He said as he winked.

I blushed at his comment."Hmm, well go ahead and starting washing the potatoes and peeling them. I will do the chicken now."

When he finished with the potatoes I had him go ahead and cut and boil them and start the mac and cheese while I made a breading for the chicken.

Once all three were done cooking we set about making our plates and heading to his room to watch a movie.

"Alright, so I just bought Zack and Miri Make a Porno if you wanna watch that." Jasper said as he started to eat.

"Yeah, that sounds ok." I said climbing onto his bed to position myself on one side.

Jasper put the movie in and came over the bed and sat next to me.

When the movie came to the scene where the two friends were sitting in a bar and decided to make a porn to pay the bills I said "Please tell me we will never reach that point in our friendship."

"I hope not. At least not for money, we can tape it for our own use." He said with a serious face.

"First of all, I'm not ever having sex with you, second, I sure as hell wouldn't tape it. With anyone." I said while punching him in the arm.

"Ow you little shit." He said running his hands over where I had just hit him.

"Don't call me a little shit. I'm not that little." I said.

"You weight like 90 pounds Bella. That's little. That's like freaky little. Like a sick person."

"Uh, no I don't weight 90 pounds you jerkoff."

"Prove it." He said while getting up and pausing the movie.

"What? Seriously? You wanna know how much I weigh?" I asked.

"Now I do. Come on follow me, my parents have a scale somewhere."

We walked into Jaspers parents bathroom and looked all around but couldn't find the scale.

When Jasper decided to check the closet I just leaned against the wall and waiting.

_This is ridiculous…._ I thought to myself.

"Oh god! Fuck! Nooo! My eyes!" Jasper screamed as he ran out and tripped with the scale in his hands.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Pictures. Naughty ones. In there.." he said while pointing ominously to the closet that still had the light on.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I think… I think that I am going to have that image burned into my brain forever. Oh god… Who knew… I'm never eating on the dining room table again. That shit's fucked up. I mean really.. I eat there…. I am so glad we ate in my room. Holy motherfucking Christ Bella… I think I am going to need therapy.. I me-"

"Jasper, calm down…. Shit happens ok? Lets just get me weighed… put it back.. Maybe with your eyes closed… and then go finish the movie?" I suggested calmly.

"Ohhkay" he slowly said while laying the scale down on the ground beside him where he sat.

"Ha! 112 pounds bitch! Take that!" I said while I did a little jig on the scale.

This got Jasper out of his daze and he turned to be eye level with my hips while I did my dance.

"You win. You're not sickly." He said slowly getting up.

After he had put the scale clumsily back in the closet we went back into his room.

As I laid down on the bed Jasper pressed play on the movie and came and set beside me against the head board.

"This movie is funny as hell…. Star Whores.. Really?" I giggled.

"What you think you can come up with something better?"

"If you gave me time maybe, but it depend if I had to come up with it all on my own or if I could do like they did and use a popular movie as a backbone for it."

"Alright, use a movie. Tell me when you got it. I'm interested to see where this is going." He said turning back to the movie with a smirk.

"Creep." I mumbled.

"Porn star." He mumbled right back.

"Not yet." I said.

"Ew."

"You know you'd watch it." I replied.

"Yeah maybe if it was girl on girl."

"Not my style, so I guess you're just shit out of luck Whitlock."

Zack and Miri getting in an argument was the last thing I remembered seeing before I finally let sleep overtake me.

I woke up suddenly to the sound of a door being opened. I really didn't want to get up. I felt so warm.

Then I realized why I felt so warm.

Sometime after I fell asleep I must've snuggled up to Jasper who was also asleep now. Both of our chests were facing each other and I was snuggled to his chest, and he had an arm thrown over my waist.

When I heard mumbling I was brought back to realitly.

"Oh.. Well, should we wake her?"

There was a pause before I finally heard Jaspers mom say "Okay, I will let her know when she wakes up."

Then I heard a small beep as his mother ended the call with who I was assuming was my father.

Small muffled footsteps hit my ears just in time for me to close my eyes and force myself to appear asleep again.

I heard her giggle as she turned off the tv across the room and then came to my side to throw a quilt over the two of us.

I knew it was pointless for me to get up, and I for sure was comfortable to go back to sleep.

So that's exactly what I did.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper POV

When Bella decided to make me help with dinner I was a little irritated. I really hated helping in the kitchen. I'm not saying I only thought women should cook or anything like that, it's just that I'd never felt very good at it and always got shooed away when I was younger so I just like to stay clear of the entire process that is preparing food, at least when someone else is involved.

My irritation pretty much disappeared when she mocked my accent…

I usually found it relatively entertaining when she did it, but that day it was superior to all.

She put her little hands on her hip and gave me a good "Where are your manners boy!".

Very adorable, or at least I thought so.

While Bella wondered around about in the pantry and fridge my eyes spotted the apron my mother used hanging on the inside of the pantry door.

I decided that Bella needed to wear it. Not only would it prevent the stains that were inevitable with her, but it would also be hilarious, and maybe cute too.

When she put it on I couldn't help myself, the words just came spilling out That looks cute on you. You should hang out here all the time and wear it."

I internally chuckled at the blush that stained her face. ."Hmm, well go ahead and starting washing the potatoes and peeling them. I will do the chicken now." She said while fiddling around with the apron edges.

"Alright, so I just bought Zack and Miri Make a Porno if you wanna watch that." I said while starting to shove food in my mouth.

I'd always loved when Bella cooked for me. It was a welcome treat to the warmed up take out meals that my family had become accustomed to since my mother and father started working so much.

Even though Bella didn't really know how to cook all of my favorites she sure as hell tried. She even created a few favorites on my own list.

"Yeah, that sounds ok." She said while climbing onto my bed.

After I went ahead and started the movie I came and sat next to her on my queen sized bed.

Not too long after the two main characters in the movie decided to fuck for money on film Bella piped up with "Please tell me we will never reach that point in our friendship.".

"I hope not. At least not for money, we can tape it for our own use." I said relatively seriously for I couldn't get the image of those events…. taking place…. out of my head.

"First of all, I'm not ever having sex with you, second, I sure as hell wouldn't tape it. With anyone."she said and gave me a punch on my arm

That shit stung, not a whole lot but I liked to make her think she was bad ass every now and then.

"Ow you little shit."

"Don't call me a little shit. I'm not that little." She said defiantly.

All I could think of was how fragile she seemed, how small she really looked. I was never sure whether that was in comparison to my 6 ft 2 in tall frame or whether she really was that tiny.

"You weight like 90 pounds Bella. That's little. That's like freaky little. Like a sick person." I joked.

"Uh, no I don't weight 90 pounds you jerkoff."

"Prove it." I said while pausing the movie to get up.

"What? Seriously? You wanna know how much I weigh?" she asked with shocked eyes.

We went to my parents bath room and scoured the entire place for that damn scale. It used to be beside the closet so I decided to check the actual closet.

Since I didn't see it on any of the shelves I decided to check the area underneath the clothes where there seemed to be a lack of shoes.

I opened the first drawer of one of those big tupper wear like containers to find nothing but random things like shoe laces and flea and tick prevention packets for our dog Shea.

When I got to the second drawer it took a little more effort to open. As soon as it pulled all of the way out I saw what caused the resistance. The scale was on its side,wedged between the side of edge of the drawer and a shoe box. I pulled the scale up but it got caught on the lid of the shoe box. The lid hurled towards me as I brought the scale up but thankfully I managed to catch it before it hit me in the face.

When I went to go put it back I realized that I would never be the same Jasper Whitlock again. There in the box were pictures. Of my parents. Doing "it".

Never had I even used the term doing it… but I couldn't bring myself to even think what that picture held. However my mind couldn't help but notice that they were on the kitchen table..

Jesus Christ. I eat there. The fact that the pictures were all skewed to the side didn't help either because then my eyed managed to pick out a costume.. and a position that I would never be able to partake in during my own sexual lifetime.

"Oh god! Fuck! Nooo! My eyes!" I screamed as I finally realized that I needed to get the fuck out of there.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Pictures. Naughty ones. In there.." I said while slowly pointing toward the closet that held that vile life altering media.

"Oh." Bella squeaked out.

"Yeah. I think… I think that I am going to have that image burned into my brain forever. Oh god… Who knew… I'm never eating on the dining room table again. That shit's fucked up. I mean really.. I eat there…. I am so glad we ate in my room. Holy motherfucking Christ Bella… I think I am going to need therapy.. I me-" I could've kept rambling but finally Bella cut me off.

"Jasper, calm down…. Shit happens ok? Lets just get me weighed… put it back.. Maybe with your eyes closed… and then go finish the movie?" she suggested calmly.

I already felt better just hearing her voice. I could feel myself starting to calm down little by little.

"Ohhkay" I said while setting down the scale next to me.

"Ha! 112 pounds bitch! Take that!" she giggled.

I I turned my head to be met with the signt of Bellas hips moving in a little dance that albeit was a little jerky.. but still sexy.

_No.. NO you can't think of sexy things right now.. Jesus, don't you realize what you just saw? Besides, its Bella for Christs sake!... I scolded myself._

_Right. Right… Moving on.. _

"You win. You're not sickly." Before I marched into the closet to put the scale back.

I put all back as it was with my eyes closed.

Once we were back in my room we both sat down and continued to watch the movie.

"This movie is funny as hell…. Star Whores.. Really?" Bella giggled.

"What you think you can come up with something better?" I asked.

"If you gave me time maybe, but it depend if I had to come up with it all on my own or if I could do like they did and use a popular movie as a backbone for it."

"Alright, use a movie. Tell me when you got it. I'm interested to see where this is going." I said with a smirk.

"Creep" she mumbled.

"Porn star." I said.

"Not yet." She replied smugly.

"Ew."

I really couldn't think of her in that light. Having sex with a man for money. It made me want to hurl my fuckin' mac'n cheese all over my room.

"You know you'd watch it." She said.

I spent a split second thinking on this before I came to the conclusion that I would and could only watch that if it was with a girl and not a guy. They are so much less threatening…..

_Threatening to what there Jasper?..._

_Good question._

_Her purity._

_Yeah, that's uh, it._

"Yeah maybe if it was girl on girl."

Yeah, yeah I could do that.

"Not my style, so I guess you're just shit out of luck Whitlock." She said with a smirk.

I continued to watch the movie for about a half hour more before Bella who had fallen asleep snuggled up to me.

My best guess was that I fell asleep right after her, because when I woke up we were both facing each other and I had an arm thrown over her waste. When I looked down I realized that someone must've come in and covered us with a blanket.

I knew that this might look a little odd with us being so close. Of course we had fallen asleep in the same bed before but we'd never been this close.

So I enjoyed the warmth that was Bella and slipped back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Twilight. Twilight belongs so Stephanie Meyer.

Bella POV

After I resumed my sleepy time while cuddled to Jasper I slept for several more hours before finally waking up.

When my eyes cracked open I couldn't help but enjoy the view that was laid out before me.

Jasper was of course still cuddled up in front of me but his hair had fallen in front of his face in the cutest style possibly and his lips were parted slightly allowing his shallow breathes to go in and out.

Paired with my intense need to pee, I finally decided that as enjoyable as watching him sleep would be… it might come off a little bit creepy if he woke up, so I decided to climb out of bed.

Once I finished using the bathroom I descended the stairs into the kitchen to be met with two sets of shimmery blue eyes beaming at me with smirks.

_No wonder the boy has those amazing eyes.. different color but same cool beauty._

"Well good morning there Bella." Lilith, Jaspers mother said to me.

"Ah, yes. Did you sleep well?"his father, Thomas said.

"Yup. I did.. Sorry to have fallen asleep here. I would've thought the movie we were watching would be entertaining enough to keep me awake." I said while avoiding their eye contact.

I was embarrassed by the fact that I had fallen asleep in their sons bed. With their son in it, oh and the fact that they knew.

"Don't worry dear. Your father knows you spent the night so all is well. Can I make you some breakfast?" Lilith said while rubbing my arm.

"Sure I'd love something to eat." I answered while going to their fridge to get something to drink.

"It only seems fair since you obviously fed our son last night." Thomas said.

"Yeah, you guys need to teach him how to cook. He can peel a mean potato though." I giggled.

"Yes I can wield a blade mightily." Jaspers voice boomed from the entry way where he stood in a perfect heroic pose.

"You my good sir" I said with a flourish of my hand before bowing "Need more skills in the kitchen."

"Pssh. I just need a woman to cook for me." He scoffed while stealing my cup of orange juice.

After he successfully gulped down the entire thing I smacked him on the back of the head causing both of his parents to chuckle.

"What? You can be the woman to cook for me if you want." He said while settling himself at the bar across from his father.

"Oh let me guess, I can be barefoot in the kitchen while I cook for you too?" I scoffed.

"Sure." He smirked.

"Hmm.. Just don't be pregnant Bella. At least not for a few more years." His mother said while casually flipping an omlet.

"Jesus Christ Mom!" Jasper scowled.

Meanwhile I was in the process of choking on my own saliva, earning a back pat and a manly giggle from Jaspers dad.

"Oh hush Jazzie. Just use protection and all will be well."

"Sweet mother of pearl.. " I mumbled while rubbing my palms over my flaming red cheeks.

"I think we are good on that.. Uh, thanks Mom." Jasper said while giving me a "WTF" face.

"Good to see you two are responsible." She said.

"Oh see now we aren't because we aren't doing anything. We just slept together is all." I said.

_Smooth Bella._

"We gathered as much Bella." his dad said while raising an eyebrow at me.

"No, that came out wrong…Put your eye brown down! I didn't,.. we didn't do anything of a sexual nature." I said while moving my hands between Jasper and I.

"Okay." Both of his parents said in union.

For several minutes an awkward silence permeated the air around us all until breakfast was finally ready.


End file.
